Smoke Grenade
A smoke grenade is a type of grenade available in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. When thrown, it create a medium-sized smoke screen. Overview It was added to Counter-Strike in BETA 6.5. When held, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. Advantages *Can effectively hide your team if thrown correctly, especially from snipers. *Can make a good distraction if not used for covering purposes Disadvantages *Causes no damage to the other team other than loss of vision for a short time (In Counter-Strike: Source, if a smoke grenade is thrown directly at an enemy or a teammate, it does 1 damage and can kill them) *If thrown at a group of enemies wrongly, it can end up making them more or less visible to you and your team Tactics *Use it to distract snipers. They will try to find out if the enemy is inside or outside of the cloud. Use this moment at your advantage. *Throw it at tight corridors, this will force a few enemies to blindly spray in it. *Smoke blocks flashbang effects, so you can throw a flashbang through smoke and safely follow it without having to look away *Most players will instinctively spray into or follow smoke clouds, so on winding maps these can be used to throw enemies off your track Counter-tactics *Throw an HE grenade within the cloud, if an enemy is hiding in it, this will damage him or kill him. *Retreat and camp on areas distant from the cloud. *If a smoke cloud is formed in a tight area, evacuate immediately while being careful. Trivia *In Counter-Strike, the smoke grenade was notably improved by making its smoke more dense and adding much faster smoke dispersion. *In Counter-Strike: Source, if a terrorist is planting the bomb within a cloud of smoke, a bright flash emits from the bomb at the instant of beginning the plant. This can give away positions or alert a nearby lurking "ninja defusing" counter-terrorist to a plant even before the sound of the plant is heard. *In Counter-Strike: Source, there was an update on August 30, 2010 which made smoke grenades bloom faster, have more opaque, and fixed one-way smoke. *If you kill somebody with a smoke grenade in Counter-Strike Source, the symbol is the same the suicide symbol. *In Deleted Scenes, the smoke grenades are for weakening purpose. When a smoke grenade spread near an enemy, he will cough and cannot attack. This tactics can be done to any enemies especially snipers and M72 LAW launchers, M2 gunner can be temporary distracted for a short period using smoke grenade. *The game file name for this item is "smokegrenade". *The hotkey for this weapon is b85 or o5 (by default). *In Counter-Strike 1.0, smoke grenade spreads slower and takes several seconds to create a cloud of smoke. *Bots cannot attack in a cloud of smoke, giving an advantage to players. *To throw far apart, simplify run towards and hold the FIRE button and then release. To throw higher, just jumping while throwing the grenade. See also *Smoke grenade image gallery External links *Smoke grenade at Wikipedia Category:Grenades Category:Equipment